Eyes Sewn Shut
by Eyes-Sewn-Shut
Summary: It is about a girls past that makes what she is today. Ok I really suck at summarys.
1. Prologue

Eyes Sewn Shut  
  
Prologue  
  
I am blind I wasn't born blind, no. I once could see color. I once could see how the trees swayed in the breeze and how a child smiled when he had gotten his Christmas present. You nay think this is impossible. You may say that I am lying. I might be, I might not be. It is for you to decide that. Now you are wondering how did she become blind? How long ago? Is she still lying about if she can see or not? Well… I will tell you on how it all started. You see, I remember everything. Everything… I remember what it was like in the womb. Dreamy, peaceful, blurry. I remember what it was like coming out of the womb. I remember seeing my mother's and father's faces smiling, crying, laughing. No, I didn't know what was crying, or what joy was, but as I said I remember everything. I remember when I took my first steps into my fathers outstretched arms. He throwing me high into the air and catching me. He laughing and smiling. He had a deep velvety laugh. He smelled like sandal wood and a little bit musty. Just like most men around here. He was very tall and had shiny black hair that was tinted blue. He had these enormous bright blue eyes. They could melt ice or make you feel the most beloved person in the world. He was muscular and had a handsome face. His skin was pale as milk. Every single memory I had with him was filled with joy, happiness, and love.  
  
Now my mother. Tall and willowy. I think… she was… an albino. She had pale skin much like my father's only it was like carved ivory. No imperfections on my mothers skin. Not a blemish in site. She had white-blond hair and luminous green eyes. I think that the under layer was a kelly green and the upper layer was close to neon green and was opalescent. Her hair was sleek and vivid. Her laughter was silky, vibrant, soft. They were always filled with such love and passion. Her voice was much like her laughter. Silky, soft, full of love and emotion. I also remember that I had 4 siblings. My brothers and sisters had the same white-blond hair and bright blue eyes. I remember coming home from the hospital. Everyone crowded around me. I saw everyone's faces. 2 girls and 2 boys. They were exclaiming in awe as they saw my black hair and bright green eyes with flecks of bright blue and gold. They were much like my mother's eyes. They were opalescent. There was much excitement in the room and my brothers and sisters started to ask questions and comments about me like ' " look at her eyes." ' ' "Wooooooooww!" ' ' " Hi baby sis." ' ' " What's her name?" ' That's when all the questions and comments stopped. My mother and father looked at each other and then down at me. Then they said to my siblings , ' " Pixel Luthian Isabelle Von Hellsing." '  
  
I still haven't told you of how I became blind. It was when I turned 6 yrs old. It was also Christmas time and everyone was happy. We were celebrating my birthday and Christmas. I has a happy life back then. It was full of laughter, happiness, friendship, and most of all……………love. My mom had another baby. Her hair was blond like my mothers, but she had kelly green eyes. She was born 5 years after me. I remember the day she came home. That was the day that I was no longer the youngest one of the family, but I didn't mind. I had this immediate bond with my baby sister, Katrina Bella Varawen Von Hellsing. When she grabbed my finger and opened up. I smiled at her and felt this huge title wave of love for this tiny human being. That Christmas was the best and worst Christmas ever. It had a bitter sweet taste to it. We were all tired of all the celebrating and went to bed. Then I heard this odd noise. As if someone was whispering and there was a clanking of metal. This wasn't a feeling of Santa Clause coming and delivering presents This was an ominous feeling. I opened up my eyes to the sounds of screams. Then footsteps came down the hall towards my door. I was paralyzed with fear. Then my doors swung open and there was my mother with disheveled hair and blood all over her nightgown. She quickly came over to me. She had such fear in her eyes. My mother was never afraid. This was something new and terrifying. Then she said to me, ' " Take Kat and go to the broom closet." ' ' "Stay in there until there is no sound or I come and get you." 'That was the last words utter to me by my loving mother. When she had told me this I took Kat and went to the broom closet and stayed there. When I was on my way I heard even more screams and the clashing of metal. I heard something like water spill to the floor. Kat and myself went into the broom closet. I carefully wrapped Kat in a spare blanket that I had found in the broom closet. Then I heard this hideous voice say something. The person said, ' " It will be a pleasure killing you." ' Then I heard my father's voice say, ' " You bastard." '. Then I heard the swish of a sword and then something dropping to the floor. It was a sickening thud. I screamed as I relied what had just been committed. Then I heard foot steps coming in my direction. Before that someone could get to the closet door I hid Kat away behind an old closet door that we had replaced 2 years ago. By the grace of God Kat didn't wake up. Then the door slowly opened. A monstrous face appeared. The thing slowly smiled and showed it's fangs. They were long and sharp. Then that thing pulled me out and looked down at me. I could tell now hat the thing was a she. She was tall and ominous looking. Her breath was foul and she was covered with blood. Then she said in a low menacing voice, ' " Time for a little operation." ' That was the last thing I saw. The pain of a needle threw my eyes was unbearable. I could scream because of the pain. I fought with all of my strength, but what good is a 6 year old against full grown men? When the little "operation" was done, I heard raucous laughter. I was in total darkness. I went to touch my eyes but then I felt that they were covered in some sticky warm substance. Then I realized, it was my own blood. That the tainted voice spoke once more, ' "I hope that you can see better deary." 'Then there was snickering and I heard her cackling in every direction. Then they left me all alone in the darkness, but I could see. How could I see? I thought. My eyes have been sewn shut. My vision was blurry but I could see none the less. I slowly walked to the bath room I got a cloth from it and put it around my eyes to stop the bleeding. I still could see the blurry outlines, but if I got close to them I could see them in focus. Then I went to my mother's and father's bedroom. I saw what happened to them. I saw the rest of what was left of them. Their limbs has been removed and their heads were stuck on the four poster bed. Their eyes rolled back into their heads in complete agony. I had to look away. Then I ran to my sister's and brother's bed room. I say that the same fate had fallen upon them to. I stood there stunned and shocked. Why had this happened to us? We had done no wrong. Then when I had recovered from shock I went to see if Kat was awake. She was still asleep peacefully, unaware of what has just happened. Then I looked up in the direction were my family was and asked, "Why have you forsaken me?" 


	2. Lady Justice at Lunch Time

Eyes Sewn Shut  
  
Ch. 1  
  
I wake up from my awful dream. I have that nightmare every single night. 6 years have past since that awful day. I look in my baby sisters direction. She is sleeping peacefully, just like always. I know live in an orphanage. I know who the people are know and why I was brought here. About 2 days after that massacre we were picked up by a neighbor who always brought our food from the market. We were a family that was rich. No, we weren't well of we were drop dead rich. We had this huge mansion.   
  
When she came she just dropped everything. She went and called the police. I was completely silent. Then she came over to me and asked my why I had that cloth around my eyes. So… I showed her. She involuntary went back a step. I could tell by how she gasped that it looked pretty horrible. The police came and did a scene check and looked for evidence. They asked me questions, but I didn't answer them. I was in complete shock. I felt nothing. No longer the emotion of happiness, or what it felt to have a smile upon my face. They said that I was in shock and they would question me later. Then I went to were they had Kat. By now I had a stick that let me "see" were I was. I went and held Katrina. I felt her eyes were upon me. I felt a little of the memory of what joy was seep back into me. I felt my muscles creep into an unfamiliar pose. Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Then a voice say to me, "We need to see your eyes." I obeyed. I slowly took off my cloth. Their faces were set in a… I think it was a grim expression. Then they went and examined my eyes. Then they put a fresh cloth on my eyes.   
  
I was taken with my baby sister to the orphanage. The women who picked up the groceries told the women at the counter what had happened, or at least part of the story. She didn't know who those people were and what the looked like. The foulness of her breath and how they all had a red glint in their eyes.   
  
I was welcomed graciously into the orphanage. They were all hugging me and comforting me. I only asked one question. Actually it was more like a request. I asked, "Can my baby sister and I share a room together?" I got my answer. We have shared this room for six years with 3 other girls. We all have our separate beds. From these years I had developed a nickname. A senior who came to give community service called me Lady Justice. I was amused by that name. I asked her why she had given me such a name. She said it was an old comic book character. She could see the truth even though she could not see the physical way but she could see. 


	3. The Battle Between Words and Love

Eyes Sewn Shut  
  
Ch. 2  
  
So we all went to lunch. Larissa guided me over to one of the long wooden tables. Larissa knew about my secret. I had trusted her with it. So the show began. I had been through this a million times. I now know what kind of people are looking for what age group. These people looked as if they wanted a small child. The child couldn't be an infant, that was far to dependant and it couldn't be a child who was going into second grade he/she would be to independent. I could tell that they wanted a pretty child. I knew these typed of people very well. They wanted to show off their son/daughter to whom ever would look, or who ever was at their latest party. I stopped gazing at them when my little sister Kat came. She sat right next to me and smiled. I could feel the same warmth in my heart when I had first seen her. Then she just chitted and chatted away about what precisely happened this morning. I listened intently and swiveled my head in her general direction. I nodded my head for her to keep going on. Then I saw them look over here. Then for me everything slowed down into slow motion. They were intently gazing upon my baby sister. She didn't even notice until the women spoke up. She asked, "What is your name?" Then my baby sister exclaimed, "My name is Katrina Bella Varawen Von Hellsing!" The women smiled with a expression that I was all to familiar with. They had chosen my sister. I wanted to scream and shout but I knew that their choice was already made. They went up to Ginger and pointed Kat out. I knew that Ginger was to happy to let someone adopt Kat. Then when lunch was done we all went back to our rooms. Then Ginger came to our room. She smiled and said sweetly, "Katrina darling, your going to go to a new home." Kat smiled wildely and said, "Did you hear that Pixie? We are gonna go to a new home!" She started to jump up and down with joy. Then Ginger said, "No honey, just you. Don't you feel special." Kat stopped jumping. Her smile faded away. Then she went a pale white. Ginger took it for being a shock and said, "Here let me pack you bags for you." So she did. Kat was in to much shock to resist. Then she was led down the stairs. I thought this was the last time that I would ever see her again. Then I heard screaming and someone cursing in French. I heard someone running tward our bedroom. Then Kat rushed inside and I swooped her up in my arms and Kat sobbed on my shoulder. She said' "Don't let them take me away from you. You can't do this. I cant forget about my pact with you." I saw that the women and that French freak were standing there witnessing what Kat had just said. I was crying to. I felt my tears slip down my cheeks. I knew then that they would not take the last of my living relative away from me. She was the last of my blood line. Ginger tried to pull her off of me but I snarled at her. She backed away. Then I said in a slow menacing tone, "You will not take my sister awy. I don't care how rich you are and how high you are up on the social scale. I will kill you if you even touch my sister. Do you hear me loud and clear? Good because if you don't then when you have taken her then I will hunt you down like an animal and I will slit your throats in the night. Do you hear me?" They all looked at me in silence. Ginger shifted nervously and then said, "She really doesn't mean that she…" I screamed back at her, "Oh yes I do you little bitch! I usually never make promises that I don't keep." Ginger turned a shade of gray. Then the French said, "Do you know how many body guards I have? Vould you really risk your life for this child.?" Then I looked up from my little sisters shoulders and said, "Would you die for your wife? Would you want to give it up for your wife?" He smiled this little annoying smile and then said, "She is just a girl." Then I said menacingly, "She is not just a little girl to me. She's my sister" Then the Frenchmen said, "Very well. You have won this battle." Then I contradicted him in saying, "No. I have not just won this battle. I have the war." The Frenchmen took a step back to study me. Then he said, "Very well." He walked off and his wife also studied me and walked off. I could hear the clicking of her high heels. Ginger took a step forward and I snarled at her. She turned gray once and again and slowly backed off. When the all of the people had gone I took Kat into my arms and just looked down at her. I smiled and said, "I did a pretty good job didn't I?" Kat just smiled and went to sleep in my arms. I carefully walked her over to my bed and laid her on it. She just slept there peacefully. Then I noticed that I was also exhausted from my verbal battle and laid down with her. I put my arms around her and said into her hair softly, "I will love you always. I'll never ever let you go." Then I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Persephone looked at her husband. Wondering about that girls statement. About the battle between them. She wondered about the girls question ' "Would you die for your wife? Would you want to give it up for your wife?" 'She wondered if her husband would do that for her? Then Persephone looked again at her husband. Then she asked, "Did you see her code?" The Merovingian look and smiled at her. "Yes. Quite odd. Exotic I would say. Don't you agree." Persephone nodded her head. The Merovingian smiled and said, "I think we will se our little Pixie very soon." With that he drove the car with a roguish grin. 


End file.
